No need for game shows
by Richforce
Summary: The girls go on a game show against an American family. Who will win the cash prize?
1. The Shame of the Game

Prepare for wackiness! I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

No need for game shows

Chapter one: The Shame of the Game

It was a typical afternoon in the Misaki household. Sasami was cooking up lunch, Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting, Washu was cooped up in her lab doing who knows what and Mihoshi and Kiyone were watching a soap opera in the living room. Well, Mihoshi was watching a soap opera Kiyone was going over some bills next to her. "Rent, second notice; water, second notice; electric, third notice, gas third notice; There's no way we're gonna pay all these bills!"

"Ah, cheer up!" said Mihoshi. "Something good will happen."

"Mihoshi sometimes I wonder if your mother dropped you on your head as a baby."

Washu came out of her lab. "Well if it's money you need I can just use my latest invention to pressurize and super heat coal into diamonds."

"And where are we going to get the coal?"

"Why don't you print your own money?" said Ryoko. "With the technology we have compared to this planet's it should be easy to make convincing bills.

"That's counterfeiting and as members of the Galaxy Police we are sworn to uphold the laws of whatever planet we're on."

"It's too bad my influence isn't much on this world." said Ayeka. "I would be able to get the finest clothes, foods and other luxuries I deserve; the things Tenchi would defiantly notice."

"In other words you plan on bribing him to love you." said Ryoko.

"Why you!" As Ayeka lunged at Ryoko she knocked the remote from Mihoshi's hand to the floor. The channel changed to an upbeat commercial.

"You too can win big money!" the announcer said.

Mihoshi changed the channel back to her soap opera. "No wait, go back!" Kiyone said as she flipped the channel back.

"That's right! Super Happy Million Yen Challenge is auditioning for new contestants! Just call 555-3024, the tenth caller to answer three questions correctly and five friends of his or her choice will come on the show and compete in physical and mental challenges for one million yen!"

Kiyone picked up the phone. "Lunch is ready!" Sasami said as she came in the room.

"Quiet!" said Kiyone as she dialed. She heard someone pick up.

"You're the tenth caller! What's your name?"

"Kiyone."

"Well Kiyone just answer these three questions and you have a chance to win a million yen on national television. Question one: What is the atomic weight of Cobalt?"

"Atomic weight of Cobalt."

"58.95." said Washu.

"58.95!"

"Correct! Question two: What was the name of the Celtic horse goddess?"

"Celtic horse goddess?"

"Epona." said Sasami, everyone turned to her. "It was in a video game."

"Epona!" said Kiyone.

"Correct! Now the final question; Question three: What does the police acronym S.W.A.T stand for?"

Kiyone didn't have to ask for help this time. "Special Weapons And Tactics!"

"That's all three! You and your friends are going to be on Super Happy Million Yen Challenge!"

"We did it!" said Kiyone.

"We're going to be on TV!" squealed Mihoshi.

"I couldn't do it without you!" _I just have to make sure she only does the simple games._

"I want to come too!" said Sasami. "It sounds like fun!"

"I would also like to come." said Washu. "It'll be nice to show off my knowledge in public for once."

"If Sasami is competing than so am I!" said Ayeka. _Tenchi will be impressed if I win this!_

"Hey why don't I join too?" said Ryoko. _If I out perform Ayeka, Tenchi will see we were meant to be!_

"Alright!" they all yelled as they thrust their fists in the air.

* * *

About a week later Tenchi came home from school and found his Father and Grandfather on the couch. "It's about to come on right?"

"Yes." his father said. "The girls are about to be on TV."

"I just hope they don't embarrass themselves or us." His grandfather said.

* * *

Lights flashed on stage as an upbeat music played. "Welcome to Super Happy Million Yen Challenge!" said the host. "Tonight we have Team Misaki!"

The girls all cheered as the spot light lit up their podium. "I fell sorry for the slobs we're playing against." said Ryoko.

"Versus a team that came all the way from America, the Peterson Family!"

The spotlight came on a family of a husband, wife, two twins, a jock and a brainy looking little girl. They cheered as well.

"I'm your host, Satoshi Watanabe! Now let's meet our contestants!" a spotlight focused on Ayeka at the end of the podium. "On Team Misaki there's Ayeka, her little sister Sasami," The light moved to Sasami. "Ryoko, Washu…"

"Please call me Little Washu." she said Washu with a smile.

"…uh, Little Washu, Mihoshi and Kiyone!" They each smiled for the camera as the light landed on them.

"And on the Peterson Family we have Bob, Angela, Howard, Heather, Chip, and Sue." They each smiled as the spot light passed over them. "If I can just say something." said Bob. "It's really something to come to Japan on vacation and end up on a game show."

"Well." Satoshi said. "Our game shows are a little different than the ones you're used to in America. Yours reward knowledge, in addition we punish ignorance."

"Ig-nor-what?" Mihoshi asked. Then Satoshi pushed a button and the audience laughed as a Mihoshi was sprayed with water.

"Like so, and now for the rules. Each of our two teams will send a randomly chosen member to face a challenge. There are five challenges total; two physical, two mental, and one team challenge where you send two members of your team at once. As you win challenges you earn points that are used to determine who was a head start in the final challenge where both teams must complete a relay race through the Shogun's Castle. Whoever wins that challenge wins one million yen, or at today's current exchange rate almost 8,500 American Dollars!"

The audience cheered loudly. "We'll start our first event after these commercial messages!"


	2. Target Practice

Chapter 2: Target Practice

"You think they can win?" Tenchi asked.

"Absolutely!" his Mr. Misaki said. "You know what those girls can do; their powers can make this a breeze."

"There's more to winning than just ability." said grandfather Misaki. "They need to use their skills in harmony to ensure victory."

* * *

"Now for the first challenge!" Satoshi said. "First we choose the participants by lottery!" Two lotto ball machines were pulled out and balls were flying inside the plastic domes. "Remember all decisions are final." A ball popped out of on machine. "And our first challenger for Team Misaki is Kiyone!" Satoshi said holding up a ball with Kioyne's name on it.

"Way to go Kiyone!" Mihoshi said.

"And the Peterson's first participant…" Satoshi said as a second ball came out. "is Chip!"

"Good luck son!" George said.

"I won't need luck!" said Chip.

"Kiyone, take him down!" whispered Ryoko.

"The first event is Target Practice!"

"Then I won't have any problems." said Kiyone. "I'm a very good shot."

"Oh but you don't shoot the target in this game, you are the target!"

"What!"

"In this game we shot Velcro covered balls at you while you wear special suits with a Velcro target on your chest and stand on a balance beam over a pit of mud! Each ball that stays on the target when time runs out gives you a point but fall in the mud and you lose them all!" Kiyone and Chip got into position. "Ready, set, go!"

The balls were fired from tennis ball launchers. Chip was very impressive in catching the balls with his chest; Kiyone was doing well but had to work harder at it. "You can do it Kiyone!" Mihoshi shouted.

"What!" Kiyone asked as turned around. A ball hit her in the butt making her lose her balance and fall in the mud just as the buzzer sounded ending the game.

"Oh, too bad!" said Satoshi. "Team Misaki has lost all of the points they've earned this round! But it looks like Chip has caught ten balls giving the Petersons ten points!"

"Mihoshi, I lost because of you!" Kiyone said while still caked with mud.

"I just wanted to help…" Mihoshi said.

"Don't worry we'll get another chance." said Sasami.

"The Petersons have ten points!" said Satoshi. "Team Misaki has none! Stay tuned for the next round!"


End file.
